The Snow
by riceyriceyricey
Summary: HaruXKyon Fluff...need I say more?


The Snow

The date: who cares? The Time: who really gives a shit? Mood: Cold.

It was the coldest day of the year, and of course, I was the idiot who forgot an umbrella. My mother always said,

"One day, it'll snow so hard that you'll _need _an umbrella." I was a kid, so of course I thought _an umbrella for snow?! That's dumb! _

Of course, I was the one being dumb today.

I rested my head on the Othello game board. That slick Koizumi wasn't here today, which was odd. Mikuru had a slight cold, and Nagato had just disappeared. Nonetheless, I was still forced to come to the meeting, although I was alone…with Suzumiya Haruhi. This was just a disaster waiting to happen. What would it be this time? Giant blue aliens? A massive blizzard that drowns the whole world in snow, thus starting a second ice age? Or worse…our genders flipped. Me…as a girl…Koizumi…as a girl…Haruhi as a boy.

I shuddered at that last thought, but I could definitely see her as a male; her light brown hair being around the length of mine, and maybe she'd be a little taller. But, no matter what gender she was, I would always be in love with Suzumiya Haruhi…but she didn't need to know that.

She was sitting at the computer, her mouth forming an upside down V, and toying with a piece of her hair.

"Where the hell is everybody," She demanded, as if I actually knew.

When I didn't answer, she pouted, and stormed my way.

In a flourish of anger, she wrapped her fist tensely around my necktie, something that I hate to love and love to hate'; a lot like her.

"I said," She growled, pulling us closer, "where the hell is everyone?!"

"I don't know," I muttered, looking away.

"Fine," she said, dragging me to the coat rack, "then this meeting is dismissed."

Fine. Then let go of me, will you?! The sexual tension is killing me right now.

"You're walking me home." She ordered, "I want to talk to you."

"Sure, why can't you say it now?"

"Because," she snapped, grabbing her jacket, "it has to be special!"

I was dragged through the halls and into the cold. Shockingly, Haruhi released my tie, and reached for my hand.

"E-eh?" I stuttered, "This isn't like you."

"Yeah, well," she said, pulling me lightly down the snow covered sidewalk, "what I'm about to do isn't like me either."

She sat down on the curb, letting go of me.

"He-hey," I stumbled, and not just over my feet, "Why don't we go through the park? You said somewhere special, right? They're setting up the big Christmas tree by the department store, we could go there…" I trailed off, "if…you want to."

"Oh, you want to see the tree, ne, Kyon?" She asked, standing up and linking her arm through mine, "Alright."

…

The tree was about twenty feet high, and some workers were just adding the final touches before they lit it. Haruhi turned to face me, grabbing my hands in hers.

"I...uh…" her voice grew small, and I didn't hear what she said next.

"What?"

She gathered her courage, tears forming in her chocolate eyes, and practically screamed.

"Kyon… DAISUKI DESU! DAISUKI DESU, KYON!"

I heard her that time, and I'll never forget that moment for the rest of my life.

I grabbed her waist, and our lips crashed together. She protested at first, but soon gave it, only deepening this romantic escapade. With my right hand, I pushed her face further into mine, and with my left, I explored her, going places that seemed to drive her insane.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, I was able to say what I wanted to say since the day school started, and I met her,

"Daisuki desu…Haruhi," I murmured.

She broke away, her face flushed, and panting for oxygen.

Ten years have passed since that day, and every December twenty second, we walk to the tree outside the department store, and re live that moment, each time holding things about for a little longer. This time, I wanted it to be extra special.

I was on one knee, and I think you know where I'm going with this one,

"Marry me, koibito."

She was confused for a moment, and then…she said yes.

Daisuke Desu- I love you

Koibito-sweetheart


End file.
